Beauty and the Koopa
by formalatrocity
Summary: "As the years passed, he fell into despair, and lost all hope, for who could ever learn to love a beast?" Upon taking his brother's place and becoming imprisoned by Bowser, Luigi finds himself and the Koopa thrown into a dangerous tale of love and acceptance as Bowser learns to shatter his cold exterior and realize that true beauty comes from within.
1. Little Town

' _Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young prince lived in a castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single flower in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away. But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful princess of the stars. The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart. And as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there. Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The flower she had offered was truly an enchanted fire flower, which would bloom until his 26th year. If he could learn to love another, and earn their love in return by the time the last petal of the flower fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair and lost all hope._

 _For who could ever learn to love a beast?'_

 **[-]**

Luigi had woken only moments ago and he was already reading.

While his brother was a renowned plumber, Luigi found himself obsessed with books as the years had passed. Not only did it act as a distraction to the dangers of the world he so desperately attempted to avoid, but it also introduced amazing storylines and foreign lands and strong characters he only dreamed of.

Satisfied with his completion on yet another one, he stood and went to grab his things. Luigi threw the front door open and stepped outside into the cool morning. The leaves from the autumn season were just barely attached to the trees, clinging onto them as though they were the only security they had left. He locked the door behind him and allowed himself to begin his journey towards town.

As he walked, he carefully removed his completed book from his bag and ran a hand down its cover. It was a crime to not have at least one book in his possession and, since Mario often used most of their savings towards new tools, Luigi usually just borrowed his books from the local bookshop. He was blessed with the ability to read through any texts swiftly, something that impressed Mario greatly. While it was a blessing, it also disguised itself as a curse. This meant he had to make a trip to Toad Town almost every day to retrieve a new book.

It would be no problem if all the toads weren't whispering about him as he passed and a particular ignorant man wasn't always trying to win him over. The toads would often say things along the lines of 'He should just stick to what his brother does…' and 'I think Mario should teach him to stop reading and start doing something more beneficial…'

He was, truthfully, often left in his brother's overbearing shadow, but Luigi loved his sibling no matter what. He trusted him and knew he would always be there for him. He would have bid goodbye to his older brother before he began his trek to the warp pipe leading to Toad Town, but Mario was already off doing his own things at such an early hour. Whether it be plumbing or rescuing a pet from a tree, Mario was always busy. Mario's schedule worked well with Luigi's though, the green-clad man often enjoying the comfort of quiet silence in the house when his brother was away.

He found himself bumping into the emerald warp pipe that led to Toad Town before he even realized how far he had walked. He grinned, securing the book under his arm and jumping into the pipe.

He emerged and was met with a bustling environment. There was shrill chatter amongst the toads, all discussing very different things as Luigi walked by. Young toads were playing with a jump rope to his right and, upon catching the scent of baking goods, he saw Tayce T. to his left, currently handing over a box of pastries to another citizen.

"Ah, hello, Luigi!" She said as her customer walked away. "It's a pleasure to see you. Where are you off to?" Luigi was about to answer but was cut off. "Let me guess, the bookstore?"

Luigi chuckled lightly. " _Sì_ , _sì_ … I just finished reading the most interesting book! It's all about this hero rescuing a princess from the clutches of an evil villain, it's simply-"

He was curtly shoved aside by another toad. "Hey Tayce, I've been waitin' forever. Hurry it up, will ya?"

Tayce T. sighed. "I apologize, Mr. Luigi, we'll have to catch up another time."

"It's quite alright," Luigi regained his balance. "I'll see you around!" He waved, making his way through a crowd and into the town square. Briefly stopping at some of the store's windows, he reached his destination and walked inside.

Toadbert greeted him almost immediately.

"Good morning, Luigi!" He watched as Luigi removed the book from his bag and handed it over. "Finished already? By boogity, Luigi…"

"I couldn't put it down!" Luigi busied himself with scanning the shelves for something different to read. "Since I don't see anything new, can I borrow this one?" He revealed a book from a lower shelf. The cover was worn, though the binding was still ornate and intricate. He was quite familiar with it.

"Again? By boogity, you've read that one at least three times!"

"Well, it's my favorite! All the action with the duels and the romance and the disguised-"

"Well, if you like it all that much, you can have it." Toadbert pressed the book onto Luigi's chest. "I insist."

"B-But!" Luigi was about to protest when Toadbert led him to the door.

"By boogity, no buts, Luigi! Go read it to your heart's content!"

Luigi's smile was deafening.

" _G-Grazie_!" He ran out into town, his hat almost flying off as he joyfully sat on a bench in the square, humming softly as he read.

As he passed the gates that led to the forest on his way over, however, he didn't seem to notice the figure watching. On the outskirts of the woods, watching as Luigi passed, was a green-skinned man with fine golden hair.

Toad came fumbling beside him, out of breath. He had tried to collect the stray goombas Peasley had vanquished earlier, but he didn't want to lose Peasley as the dazzling man suddenly caught interest in something in town.

"Yeesh, Peasley… There's probably no one in town quicker than you!" Toad started, trying to get air into his tiny lungs. "I don't think anyone could stand a chance against you!"

Peasley merely laughed, eyeing Luigi as he sat down.

"I do have to agree," Toad squeaked as Peasley grabbed him by the arm and led him into the open streets. "But, Toad… Don't you think it's time I settled down, perhaps stopped my hunting days and simply got married?"

Toad gasped. "B-But, Peasley! Who would you-" Toad caught Peasley's gaze and stood for a few moments, astonished. "Him?! Mario's brother?"

"He's the one! The lucky man I'm going to marry." Peasley boasted as he puffed out his chest, full of pride. Toad was still struggling to comprehend. Mario had grown quite strange over the years, and he questioned Peasley's judgment of choosing his brother for a spouse.

"But he's-"

"The most charming man in town? Quite so."

"Yeah, I know, but-"

"And that makes him the best, does it not? And," he picked Toad up suddenly, his eyes dark. "I always deserve the best, don't I?

Toad's face dropped. "W-Well," he tripped on his words, blurting out barely comprehensible sounds. "Y-Y-Yeah, o-of course you do, b-but…" Peasley dropped Toad in a swift motion, leaving the small mushroom-capped man to fall face first into the dirt road.

"He's the only one in town as beautiful as me," he flipped his sparkling hair, stray particles of glitter landing on Toad, who was now slowly recovering from his fall. "So, he's the one I'm going to woo and marry!" He said triumphantly, forcing Toad onto his feet and waltzing off towards Luigi. A few girls swooned and sighed dreamily as the stunning man passed by.

Luigi was much too preoccupied with the words in his book to notice anyone approaching.

He only looked up when a shadow fell over him and he turned, squinting at the figure's brightness. He quickly flipped back around once he registered who it was to avoid confrontation. However, a firm gloved hand was placed on the page he was currently reading, much to his dismay.

Sighing, he looked up, being met with a gleaming face.

"Hello, Luigi!" A jovial tone met his ears as the book was plucked from his hands.

" _Ciao_ , Peasley..." Luigi breathed, annoyed. "May I have my book back, please?"

Peasley had busied himself with skimming the pages of Luigi's book, flipping through it lazily. "How can you read this?" He gestured to the book's print. "Why, there's no pictures!" Peasley exclaimed as he threw the book over to Toad, who was thrown back by the sudden weight and landed in a nearby mud puddle.

"Well," Luigi attempted to get past Peasley to retrieve his book, but any endeavors towards it were blocked. "Some people use their imaginations..."

Peasley scoffed. "My dearest Luigi, I do believe it's time you stopped fiddling around with these books and focused on more important things!"

"And what might those things be?" Luigi grumbled as Peasley circled around him.

"Me, of course!"

Luigi stormed off, but Peasley blocked the irritated man's path once more. He put an unwelcome arm around Luigi's shoulder and started to tug him away in the opposite direction.

"Why don't we head to Podley's in Rogueport? They have plenty of my achievements framed and hung there. Perhaps that will sway you…"

Luigi squirmed out of Peasley's grip. "That's quite far from here, isn't it? I don't believe I can go!" Luigi decided, now approaching Toad, who was still flat on his back and clutching the dirtied book Peasley had so carelessly tossed.

"Why not? Do you have other plans?" Peasley asserted as Luigi retrieved the book from Toad and started to wipe off any mud that was on it.

"My brother must be expecting me home, I'm sorry, maybe some other time."

"Your brother?!" Without the book on him, Toad now stood and shrilly spoke from beside Luigi. "What does he need you around for?"

Peasley slapped Toad soundly on the back of his head.

Luigi's face flushed. "Mario needs me for a lot of things!" He snapped, turning on his heel and stomping off.

He could still hear Toad laughing as he descended into the warp pipe back to his house.

 **[-]**

"Mario!" Luigi entered the quaint cottage and immediately called out for his brother. He sincerely wished he was home so he could rant about his experience in town to someone who would listen. "Big broooo! Are you home?"

A loud clanging noise sounded from somewhere down the hall.

"Bro!" Luigi entered the next room and was met with Mario throwing various wrenches, spanners, and spare pipes into a toolbox. One of the wrenches almost hit Luigi in the chest and he yelped in response, alerting Mario of his presence.

"Hey! Didja get a new book?"

Luigi barely realized he still had the book in his hands. "O-Oh! Yeah, I did, but-"

Mario shut his toolbox and leaned on it, listening intently as Luigi spoke.

"Mario… Am I a burden?"

Mario's face paled. "No! Where did you get an idea like that?"

"S-Some of the people in town were talking about it today… I just feel like I don't belong here."

Mario marched over to Luigi, grabbing both of his shoulders and looking him in the eyes. "Hey, don't say that. You'll always be there for me, and I'll always be there for you. That's how it's always been, right?"

Luigi smiled slightly. "Y-Yeah, I guess."

The two embraced and, after a moment of silence, Mario returned to his tools.

"I've got an assignment over in the Waffle Kingdom tonight," Mario spoke over the clinking of nails hitting the metal toolbox. "Princess Eclair called in with a real mess in the pipes at her castle, so I'm gonna head over an' try to fix it." Mario paused. He didn't want to leave Luigi alone, but he wasn't going to risk having his little brother getting hurt. "Are you going to be alright here by yourself?"

Luigi nodded. "Are you heading out now?"

"As soon as Yoshi gets here, we're heading out together. The Waffle Kingdom is pretty far and since I've never traveled there on foot, Yoshi and I will have to find a path."

"Please be careful, bro. Try and get back as soon as possible."

"I will, don't worry."

A few hours passed before Yoshi arrived and Mario set off. Luigi bid his brother goodbye and watched as the two departed into the woods.

He could only hope they would safely return.

* * *

This storyline was majorly inspired from the BATB AU made by judylavernehopps on Tumblr, so please go support her content!


	2. Proposal

Mario had no clue how long they had been traveling.

He hated to admit it to himself, but he was lost and someplace completely unfamiliar. Yoshi's pace was considerably slower, the two blind in the everlasting darkness of the eerie forest.

"Yoshi, maybe we should just turn around…" Mario started, but Yoshi only whimpered in response. The rain seemed to get worse as they continued forward. He heard the howl of a creature nearby and led Yoshi down another path. The trail seemed to mesh unnaturally, Mario trying to fiddle with the map in his hands.

There was a crash and Yoshi squeaked, Mario falling off his trusty steed and onto the mud covered ground. The paralyzing agony from slamming into the solid ground and frigid temperature only alarmed him for a moment until he realized Yoshi was gone, any hope of getting to shelter quickly vanquished. He stood, fixing his hat and brushing the mud off of him.

"Yoshi!"

Only the sound of rushing air greeted him.

He scanned the area; an enormous weight being lifted off his chest as he realized a beacon of hope was in the distance. He walked towards a flickering light; praying whatever was illuminated wasn't hostile.

He crept forward and was soon in front of a looming castle.

It was grayed and crumbling, the path leading up to the front steps shattered and torn. Mario shivered from the freezing air and went up to the gates slowly, knowing he would surely perish if he did not seek out shelter.

"Hello?" He tested his words unsteadily. "Is someone there?"

He heard the intimidating growling of unknown figures behind him, so he used the little strength left in his chilled body to throw open the gates and slam them shut behind him. He let out a sigh of relief as he shakily made his way to the steps of the castle. He knocked momentarily on the door, calling out for aid.

He tried the doors and, miraculously, they flew open and a burst of air blew in his face. His hat was pulled off his head, but he didn't bother going after it. Right now he only needed warmth and refuge for one night. He hoped desperately that someone was home.

As he walked, lingering voices sounded from somewhere in large atrium of the castle. He attempted to listen.

"-must've gotten lost in the woods-"

"-only chumps go through those woods alone-"

"-let's help him, come now, have a heart-"

Mario whirled around, trying to catch sight of anyone to ask for assistance. It sounded like multiple people were here.

Why were they hiding?

"Excuse me…" He attempted speech again. "I'm afraid my companion has fled into the woods and I have no place to stay for the night."

There were the voices again, this time bickering back and forth.

"Of course you can stay!" A sudden voice announced. Mario looked on with a curious expression. There was a clanking noise.

"Idiot! Now you've gone and done it, he's-"

"Shush! I wanna see how this'll turn out!"

"Who's there?" Mario finally said, reaching for a light source in the form of an ornate candle upon the nearest table. "Please show yourself!"

The voice, one with a thick accent, spoke again. "Right here."

Mario turned, making eye contact with a golden constructed face. His features seemed exaggerated, a long nose almost poking Mario as he inspected the item. He screamed, dropping the personified candle to the ground.

"Try and be a little more gentle with me, will ya'?" The candle spoke, irritated.

"Y-You…" Mario cleared his throat. "You can talk?"

"Yeah, he can talk!" Mario turned, seeing a wide clock stomp over to him angrily. "And he can also burn you if you ain't careful!"

Mario was astounded. This wasn't the strangest thing he had witnessed in his life, but there was no possible way this wasn't odd. There were objects, things he used in everyday life, speaking to him right now. Mario was unsure of what to say. He finally was about to speak when he sneezed, not aware that the temperature outside had affected him at all.

"We don't want you to die, so we're lettin' you stay." The lamp spoke, pleased with himself.

"You know _he_ isn't going to be happy about that!" The clock retorted angrily. "If he finds out, he's going to melt you down into a-"

"Calm down, Wario. He's probably asleep." The lamp replied snootily, hopping off towards another room and beckoning for Mario to follow.

The clock, whom he assumed was Wario, fumed bitterly as Mario crept past him after the lamp. The room he now entered was warm, a bursting fireplace maintained in the center of the farthest wall. The lamp led him to sit down.

"Come on now, sit down. The others will be here soon."

As though it was on cue, the door to the den burst open and a teacart came speeding into the room. A person was not guiding it however, a bouncing teacup and a purple teapot the only items atop it.

"Would you like some tea?" A gravelly voice emerged from the teapot, already in the process of pouring a steaming drink into the smaller teacup. The teacup giggled mischievously as Mario picked him up.

"His mustache feels weird, Kammy!" After squirting a small amount of the scalding liquid onto Mario's cheek with a devious young chuckle, Mario drank, not seeming to be able to identify what flavor the tea was.

There was a loud noise and the room was dark, the fire extinguished.

Everything fell quiet.

A monstrous beast entered, ravenous teeth shining and horns horribly sharp. It snarled at Mario as it approached. Mario would normally be ready to fight against any opposing forces, but he was petrified.

"You dare come to my castle?" The monster roared, Mario nearly falling out of the chair. "You dare desecrate my property?" It advanced, now hovering directly above Mario's small form. "Who are you?!"

"I-I…" He took a breath. "I was lost and needed somewhere to stay for the night."

"You have no right to be here!"

"I'll leave! I'm sorry, I-" Mario stood, but was blocked by the beast's towering figure. "I just needed a place to stay."

The monster's face gleamed terribly in the blackness. The smell of ash and flames was in Mario's face as he was picked up roughly.

"Then, I'll give you a place to stay!"

Mario swung feebly as he was carried away, attempting escape. The household objects looked on. The door was slammed, and all was silent.

 **[-]**

"Oh boy, Peasley!" Toad followed behind Peasley's intimidating figure with a smile. The beanish man was wearing fine clothes only suited for someone of his stature, his golden hair pulled back. "Luigi's gonna get the surprise of his life, huh?"

"Quite so! This is his lucky day." He threw Toad his cloak and fixed his hair once more. The field near Luigi's house had been turned into a wedding hall overnight, everything set up perfectly for their union. Guests and other spectators were gathered, ready to witness this special occasion.

Toad watched as Peasley carefully stepped over a few mud puddles left from last night's storm, turning back to the guests before laughing behind a gloved hand.

"Well, I suppose I better go propose, right?" Peasley said casually, the crowd laughing heartily as he spoke. "When I come out, Luigi in my arms and absolutely smitten for me, I hope you're all ready!" He narrowed his eyes dangerously at Toad.

"I know what to do, Peasley!"

"Good, then everything is ready," he stepped away with a flashy smile. "I'll be back soon!"

Luigi was sitting at the table with his book in his hands when a knock sounded at the door. He peeked out the side window only to cringe at the sight of Peasley standing there, combing through his hair with his hand. Luigi groaned, sitting up and only opening the door slightly.

"Can I help you?"

Peasley threw the door open completely, sending Luigi into the wall with a thud.

"Well, Luigi! This is the day that all your dreams come true."

Luigi rubbed his head. "And what exactly do you know about my dreams?"

Peasley kicked off his white leather shoes and threw them into Luigi's arms. Luigi dropped them immediately as Peasley spoke about what he saw their future would be.

"You see, we'll live in a magnificent mansion. Or even a castle, if that's what you desire. It'll be lovely as I'm cooked the most scrumptious of meals, and in return, I'll give my love all the riches and things they desire." Peasley floated daintily about the room as he lost himself in fantasy, hauling Luigi around with him. "And at night, we'll dance under the moonlight with roses surrounding our enmeshed forms. My beautiful spouse will be following my lead as we waltz to the sound of the most classical of tunes."

"Imagine that." Luigi turned away with a grimace.

"And do you know who my beautiful, little spouse is going to be?"

Luigi rolled his eyes. "Let me guess."

Peasley advanced towards him, cornering Luigi before he could slip away.

"You, Luigi!"

"Why, Peasley… I'm speechless!" He tried to hide the sarcasm in his throat. "I don't know what to say." He ducked under Peasley's arms, Peasley following until the two were against the front door, Luigi's shrunken form underneath Peasley's arms.

"Say you'll marry me!"

Luigi saw that Peasley was trying to kiss him, so he feverishly grabbed for the doorknob.

"I-I'm very sorry, Peasley, but… I don't deserve someone like you!" He twisted the handle and ducked, forcing Peasley's form to tumble out into the mud outside the house. Peasley, face darkened and teeth clenched, turned back to Luigi's home, only to see Luigi throw Peasley's white shoes after him. He growled inwardly.

As soon as Toad saw Peasley's pathetic form, he laughed loudly, the other spectators joining in. Peasley stood, advancing towards Toad and chucking him into the mud.

"I'll have Luigi for myself, make no mistake about that!"

He stormed off, trying to clean himself with a handkerchief as he left Luigi's home.

Luigi poked his head out the door after a moment, scanning the area. It now appeared empty. He sighed, falling back into his chair.

"Just imagine, me and him…." He sighed. "Mister Peasley's trophy!" He curtly laughed, returning to his book. He jumped when there was a thunderous knocking on the door.

"Ugh, Peasley, I-" He opened it and froze at the sight of Yoshi, Mario nowhere in sight. "Y-Yoshi? Where's Mario?" Yoshi tried answering but all of his words came out in jumbled stutters. "What happened? You have to take me to him!" Luigi threw on a cloak and hopped on Yoshi, his heart pounding in his chest.

 **[-]**

After a long expedition through the woods with Yoshi picking up on Mario's scent, Luigi found himself in front of a dark castle. He gulped, carefully stepping off Yoshi and comforting the dinosaur's shaking. He stood there for a moment before noticing his brother's hat on the stone ground. Luigi felt each limb trembling as he picked it up, horrified as to what could have happened to his elder sibling.

He sped towards the doors of the castle, his heart heavy as he pounded upon it. "Please! Answer the door, I need to-"

The door creaked open ominously at his touch.

Luigi slowly stepped inside, shutting the door behind him to avoid cold air seeping in. "Big bro! Are you here?" He called, ascending the grand staircase to search for his brother. As he passed by a table, two objects atop it slowly looked after him.

"Did ya' see that, Waluigi? It's another idiot intruding!"

Waluigi's flames flickered in consideration. "He seems to be here for a noble reason."

"What, savin' his stupid brother who managed to get himself thrown in the dungeons?"

Waluigi smacked Wario in the head, Wario's gears turning as he was thrown forward.

"Perhaps…" Waluigi smiled, hopping off the table and after the new stranger. Wario hobbled behind him, scolding him as they advanced down the hall.

Waluigi watched as the brunette man met a dead end and carefully pushed the door leading to the tower holding his brother open to alert him. The green-clad stranger turned at the creaking sound and began up the stairs of the tower.

"Is someone there? I need to find my brother, please…" His voice was soft as he crept upwards, Waluigi and Wario following close behind. "I-Is anyone t-there?"

His face brightened at the sound of Mario's voice.

"Luigi?"

"Big bro!" He rushed up to the cells, seeing Mario's round face in the sliver of moonlight from a small window. "Are you alright?"

Luigi was startled by Mario's tone when he spoke eventually. "Luigi, you have to leave. You have to go right now!"

" _Fratello_ , I'm not going anywhere without you! Who did this to you?"

"Luigi, please-"

There was a sudden pressure on Luigi's shoulder as he was whipped around in a much too quick fashion. In the darkness, all he could make out was the towering form in front of him, and how it could easily kill him if it so pleased. Luigi paled and shrunk back.

"What are you doing here?" The gruff voice spoke demandingly.

"I'm here for my brother, p-please let him out!"

"Your brother is a fool for trespassing, then."

"You have to let him go! He's my brother, and I'm not leaving without him! P-Please, I'll do anything!"

"There's nothing you can do!" The voice rumbled. "He's my prisoner." The monster turned to leave, but Luigi leaped after him and tugged at his arm.

"No, wait!" Luigi barely registered his words before they tumbled out of his mouth. "Take me instead!"

"Luigi, no, you don't know what you're doing!" Mario protested from his position.

"You would take his place?" The beast said softly, as though it was unsure that was what he had heard. "Fine. But, you must promise to remain here forever."

"I-I…" Luigi drowned out Mario's cries. "I want to see you if I'm going to stay here, show yourself!"

There was a rough grumble as the monster turned away and retrieved a torch from the stone wall. He illuminated himself for Luigi to view.

Luigi's breath hitched as he examined the bulking figure.

It certainly was a beast. He had pointed teeth that looked as though they could devour through bone, sharpened horns that reflected the flame, and crimson eyes that followed Luigi's every move. He was adorned with stabbing accessories and scales. He looked like a turtle that had been mutated, deformed, and rebuilt into a monster.

Luigi grabbed Mario's icy hands and whispered to him that everything would be alright. He regained his composure and stood.

"You have my word."

Luigi felt tears running down his face as Mario was escorted out of the tower and outside. He could hear his brother's screams and protests even after he was brought outside. Luigi sank to his knees in the cold open and wept.

Mario was thrown harshly outside the gates, mounting Yoshi. Yoshi immediately jumped as the beast issued orders to him and Mario.

"You will return to the village and tell no one about what you have seen!" He barked, shutting the gates as he turned away.

"N-No, please! Spare my brother, he's done nothing wrong!"

"He's no longer your concern!" He roared, making Yoshi yelp and run off. Mario's objections died out as his steed dashed away.

As the beast returned inside to tell his new captive the rules of the castle, he felt a tapping on his arm. Waluigi looked up at him innocently.

"What do you want?"

"I was just thinkin'… Maybe you could give the guy a nicer room?" Waluigi said as they neared the uninviting exterior of the cells. The only response was a furious glare and snarl. "Okay, okay… It's just a suggestion."

When he entered the cells again, Luigi was still on the ground. He was sobbing into his knees, which were pulled up firmly to his chest.

"W-Why did y-you come back?" Luigi asked in half a sputter.

"I… Uh…" He didn't know why the shaking, pathetic form of a man intimidated him, or why he was having trouble forming his words. He tried once more. "I'll show you to your room."

"M-My room?" Luigi wiped at his face. "But, I thought…"

"What? You wanna stay in the tower?"

"W-What? N-No, o-of course not!"

"Then follow me."

The two figures, one small and trembling and the other huge and asserting, made their way down the tower and through a new hallway. Luigi finally had a chance to truly examine his surroundings. Most of the castle was dreary and dark, a few candles and torches being the only light sources. The ground was hard and charred black. The smell of burning embers assaulted his nose as tried to catch up to the beast.

The beast…

"W-What should I-I call you?"

"What?" He snarled.

"W-What's your name?"

It was silent.

"It's… My name is Bowser."

"Bowser?" What a peculiar name, Luigi mused to himself as he walked in silence.

"What about it?!" Bowser growled, the sudden change in his tone nearly throwing Luigi off his feet.

"N-Nothing! I-I… It's nothing."

The two continued to walk with no words. Bowser felt the need to continue speaking.

"I-I hope you like it here. I had it constructed myself." He was about to continue bragging about everything he had done to make his castle perfect, but he avoided that subject. "It's… This place is your home now, s-so," he paused, glancing to see Luigi's expression. It had not changed. "You can go anywhere you want to. Just… Stay out of the West Wing."

Luigi perked slightly. "What's in there?"

"It's forbidden! You don't need to know anything about it." Bowser raged, Luigi shrinking back.

They continued walking, Bowser's mind racing. He began to feel guilty for terrifying the man so unnecessarily. "I-I'm sorry for scaring you."

Luigi didn't respond.

When they arrived at Luigi's room, Bowser pushed him inside roughly. Luigi looked back, shivering. Bowser's tone changed again. "I-If there's anything you need, my minions will tend to you." He spoke tenderly.

Waluigi, who had been following the pair as they made their way through the castle, whispered up to Bowser. "Invite him to dinner!"

Bowser sighed. "You… will join me for dinner." Luigi's face paled. "THAT'S NOT A REQUEST!" He roared, slamming the doors to Luigi's room shut.

Luigi scurried away from the door and fell beside the bed, sobbing into the covers as he hoped desperately that he hadn't lied to his brother.


	3. Evening

"Who does he think he is?" The irritated voice spoke only to his faithful companion, sighing as he slumped over in his chair. "No one says 'no' to Peasley!"

"You got that right!" Toad confirmed, handing another bottle of Chuckola Cola to the beanish man.

"I mean, not only does he dismiss and reject me, but he publicly humiliates me!" Peasley shouted before he chugged his drink. "I'm disgraced."

"You?" Toad was shocked. "Peasley, you gotta pull yourself together!" Peasley only turned away in response with a sigh. "Everyone in town would love to be you, you're practically the greatest thing this town has to offer." There was a chorus of cheers from the rest of the patrons at Podley's.

"No one's as quick as you!"

"No one can compare to your looks!"

"No one can hunt as stealthily as you can!"

"No one's as dreamy as you…"

"No one's as charming as you!"

Peasley smirked at the words. "I do suppose you're right."

Toad smiled. "See? No one can compare to you, Peasley!"

"Perhaps I'll go back to Luigi's place tomorrow and seal the deal. He'll have to choose me eventually, right?"

"Yeah, he-"

The whole bar shook as the door was thrown open. Peasley looked up, puzzled as to who would dare interrupt his praising.

"Help!" A plump man ran inside, his usually rosy cheeks faded and paled. "Someone please!"

"Mario?" Toad mumbled as Peasley slumped back into his chair, aware that the intruder was not worth his time.

"Please, I need someone's help!" Mario cried out into the now silent bar. "He's got him. He's got him locked up somewhere in a dungeon!"

"Who?" Podley inquired from behind the bar counter.

"Luigi!" Peasley perked slightly. "We have to go now, he could hurt him!"

"Whoa! Slow down, Mario. Who exactly has Luigi locked in a dungeon? " Peasley spoke while lifting a hand to calm the intrusion.

"A beast!" The patrons all murmured amongst themselves. "A monster, a horrific abomination! I thought he was going to kill me, but then Luigi, he-!" Mario approached Peasley, his eyes glossy. "You have to save him!"

The patrons now chuckled.

"Sure, Mario. We'll help you out!" Peasley said mischievously, motioning for Mario's removal from the bar. Before Mario could say anything, he was thrown outside into the unforgiving cold again. He glared at Peasley in the doorframe before it was slammed shut and Mario was left alone again. Yoshi, who was waiting for him close by, whimpered as a cold burst of wind rushed by. Snow was beginning to fall, Winter coming much too fast in the darkness of the evening.

"Will no one help me?"

From within the bar, Peasley returned to his previous position and laughed with the rest of the patrons.

"That man has lost it!"

"His brother is fine at home, Peasley saw him this morning!"

"He honestly thinks we'll believe some story like that?"

"A beast? Really?"

Peasley's expression suddenly turned upwards, a devilish grin upon his lips. "Toad, I think I have an idea as to how I can get Luigi to finally agree to marry me." There was a soft exchanging of words and Toad made a face of recognition.

"Oh, Peasley, you're a genius!"

"I know, I know."

The patrons all cheered once more, clinking their drinks as Peasley was given another Chuckola Cola. He peered at his reflection on the bottle and smirked, downing the rest of his drink quickly.

 **[-]**

There was a soft tapping on the door.

Luigi rubbed his tears away and approached the door, hesitantly putting his fingers on the handle. "Who's there?"

The door swung open and Luigi fell back.

"I thought you might like some tea, dear." A violet teapot spoke to him from the teacart that had entered, a tiny, yellowed teacup beside it smirking.

Luigi was startled. "W-What? Y-You can talk? B-But!" He examined the objects carefully, cowering away slowly. "T-This is impossible!"

He backed himself into the wardrobe, which also spoke to him. "Well, duh! We've always been able to talk, dummy." The wardrobe, pastel emerald in color, spoke to him with a squeaky voice.

"Mimi, don't call him that!" Kammy asserted. The wardrobe only scoffed.

The teacup hopped over to Luigi. Luigi sat, picking it up and taking a quick sip. "Kammy, he's also got one of those weird mustaches!"

"Don't call someone's facial features 'weird', Junior Troopa! I'll keep you in the cupboard all day if you keep this behavior up."

"Whatever," he turned back to Luigi. "Want to see somethin' cool?"

Luigi nodded. Junior concentrated, some of the tea spilling out over the floor. "Aw, I could do it yesterday."

"That's enough, Junior!" Junior blew a raspberry at Kammy. Luigi chuckled for a moment, though his expression soured terribly after awhile. "Ah, cheer up, young one. That was a very noble thing you did."

"But I've lost my brother!"

"It'll be alright," Kammy said, motioning for Junior to return to the teacart. "We have to go get supper ready. We hope we'll see you there." Kammy and Junior left without another word.

Luigi sighed, sitting on the bed. Mimi looked over.

"Gee, what are you wearing? Are those overalls?"

Luigi looked at his ensemble and shrugged.

"Ew, ew, ew, ew… That's so outdated! And icky. Here," the wardrobe opened. "Wear something that isn't soaking wet and dirty," she reached over and grabbed a green dress. "You like green, I assume?"

Luigi examined the dress and nodded slowly. "T-That's sweet of you. Maybe…"

"You're going to _have_ to change for dinner!"

"Dinner?" Luigi turned away. "I-I'm not going."

"What?!" Mimi asked, flabbergasted. "But, you have to go!"

At that moment, the doors to his room opened once more and a clock came rushing in.

"What are you doing here, Wario?" Mimi questioned, irritated.

"Dinner's on the table and Bowser's waiting. Come along, now."

 **[-]**

Bowser was pacing angrily.

"Where is he?! I asked for him to come down. I asked him to dinner! Why isn't he here yet?!" Bowser snarled as Kammy and Waluigi watched.

"Uh… Bowser," Waluigi cleared his throat. "Do you maybe think," he rehearsed his lines over in his head to avoid angering anyone. "He's the one who will break the spell? I mean, the flower is already wilting…"

Bowser made a sudden sound, his face reddening. "… Perhaps."

"Good! All you gotta do is fall in love and then this stupid spell is broken!"

"It's not that easy, Waluigi!" Kammy scolded. "Love takes time."

Bowser scoffed. "It's no use anyway. He's so beautiful, and what am I? Look at me! No one will ever love me."

Kammy sighed. "Your Horriblene- Uh, Your Excellence, you have to help him see past all that!"

"I don't know how!"

Waluigi jumped up on the table so he was closer to Bowser's eyes. "Well, you can start by fixing yourself. Try and straighten up, maybe sit like a normal person?" He started. Bowser attempted to slick his hair back and sit up, but it was difficult with his figure. "That's a start, I guess. Maybe give him a smile?"

Bowser attempted it, barring his fangs into a humorous, yet still frightening, grin.

"Well, don't scare the poor man!" Kammy said, making Bowser stop smiling and groan. "You have to be gentle with him."

"Impress him with your wit and charm, be sincere, shower him with compliments." Bowser's eyes flared dangerously as Waluigi spoke. "Try and keep your temper under control!"

The door to the dining room creaked.

Everyone turned, expecting to see Luigi, but only saw Wario enter. "Hey, so, uh…"

Bowser growled. "Where is he?!"

"Yeah, about that…" Wario sighed. "He's not comin', sorry."

Bowser was quiet for a glorious second before he erupted.

"WHAT!"

Bowser stormed up to Luigi's room, the objects giving chase in a futile attempt to calm him. "Let's not be hasty please!" Kammy chided as Bowser fumed, ignoring her.

When they reached Luigi's room, Bowser pounded on the door with a clawed fist, the thunderous effect shaking the building.

"I thought I told you to come down to dinner!" He roared over the object's complaints.

Luigi, from inside the room, crossed his arms. He had changed after Wario had left to tell Bowser his response, his dress gracefully following him as he turned away from the door.

"I'm not hungry."

"You will come out or I'll… I'll break down the door!" Bowser threatened, a curled fist ready to smash the door in.

"Woah, woah! Let's try and be civil!" Waluigi said below Bowser. His voice lowered to a whisper. "It's just a hunch, but breaking down the door may not be the best way to win his affections."

"Please! At least try!" Wario pleaded beside Waluigi, Kammy nodding beside him.

Bowser only grew angrier.

"But he is being so… difficult!" He fumed through clenched teeth, his fists still pulsing.

"Gently now." Kammy instructed delicately.

Bowser's voice dropped, dejected. "Will you come down to dinner?"

"No!"

With a frustrated sigh, Bowser looked to the objects and pointed at the door, presenting that this approach wouldn't work.

"Try a little harder. Be more suave!" Wario suggested.

Bowser groaned, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes. "It would give me great pleasure," the Koopa's face was red. "If you would join me for dinner," he paused momentarily. "… Please."

Luigi was getting tired. "No, thank you!"

Bowser roared, flames spewing from his mouth, just barely avoiding the observing objects. "You can't just," he flung his arms around in a furious manner. "Stay in there forever!"

Luigi replied provokingly. "Yes, I can!" He plopped down on the bed, smoothing out his dress.

"Fine!" Bowser growled. "Then go ahead and STARVE!" He turned to the objects that were still recovering from his fiery tantrum. "If he won't eat with me, he won't eat at all!" Bowser stormed off, slamming a door from elsewhere and causing the entire castle to shake.

Kammy sighed. "Well, that didn't go very well, did it?"

"I'm not having any of it! Waluigi!" The lamp stood erect when it was addressed. "Stand at the door and let me know if the dude ever leaves his room."

"No problem." Waluigi leaned against the door as Wario and Kammy left to return downstairs. Waluigi tried listening past the door to hear Luigi, but the conversing voices were muffled. He sighed.

Bowser was in his lair, the Koopa throwing things around and destroying furniture in a blind rage as he thought of Luigi.

"I ask nicely and he still refuses! What do I have to do to-" Inspiration struck him suddenly. He picked up the magical mirror he had since the wretched curse was placed upon him. "Show me him."

There was a twinkling and then the mirror revealed Luigi in his bedroom speaking with Mimi. He was wearing a plain, pastel dress and crossing his arms.

"Come on, pleaaaase?" Mimi whined. "He's a really sweet guy!"

Luigi, still disturbed by Bowser's outburst, spoke slowly. "I-I don't want to be near him."

Bowser set down the mirror, speaking softly to himself. "I'm such an idiot. I'm only a monster, and that's all he's going to see me as…"

He turned to see the flower wilting solemnly.

"This is hopeless."


	4. Guest

Luigi waited.

As time slowly passed, he finally found the courage to sit up and go venture into the castle. He stood; adjusting his dress before he quietly opened and slipped out the door to his room. It creaked slightly, but no one seemed to mind.

Waluigi, who had fallen asleep against the wall, suddenly perked up at the sound of the door opening. He groggily lifted his eyes, jumping as he saw Luigi walking down the hall. "Would ya' look at that, the boy finally decides to come out!"

He followed closely behind Luigi as he softly stepped through the winding corridors of the castle. Luigi made his way towards the only illuminated room, peeking in slightly to be met with the sight of Kammy putting Junior Troopa to bed. Kammy was discussing something with Wario before Luigi had arrived, only catching the end of their conversation as he entered.

"You really think it's not going to work?"

"He needs to learn how to control his temper! If he doesn't, he won't be able to-"

They both turned to Luigi, who had knocked lightly against the wall near the open door to alert them off his presence. He stepped in quietly when no one objected to him entering. Wario sauntered towards him while inspecting his outfit. "Well, don't you look nice."

Luigi blushed lightly. "Thank you. Mimi picked it out for me."

"That young whippersnapper sure knows how to pick out a good look," Kammy said upon closing the cupboard.

"Anyway, kid, I think it's time I introduced myself properly." Wario gave a wide smile. "Name's Wario."

"Don't forget about Waluigi!" Everyone turned to see the lamp entering the room, Luigi waving slightly to the golden crafted object as he hopped onto the table beside Wario.

"And I'm Kammy," the teapot added in her gravelly tone. "Did you need something, dearie?"

"Well," Luigi pondered. "I mean, I guess I'm a little hungry-"

"Hungry? Did you hear that?" The stove whirred to life. "The boy is hungry!"

"Hey, whoa, whoa. We are not feeding him after he so rudely declined Bowser's offer!" Wario interjected as Kammy spun past him.

Waluigi quickly burned Wario's hand, giving him a glare."Don't be like that! He just needs a little," he leaned in close to Wario and whispered. "Persuasion to trust us, and then he'll trust Bowser!"

Wario sighed. "Fine. But, I was never here if you guys get in trouble!"

"Come now, he's our guest and we are going to treat him as such!" Waluigi chided as he led Luigi out into the dining hall.

After an enchanting meal, Luigi found himself being guided by both Waluigi and Wario around the castle. He had requested a tour if he was going to remain here, and the two objects agreed.

"Anyway, that's the minion's rooms. They're nice, I guess. You won't really need those though, will you? And then-" He glared suddenly at the suits of armor along the wall, which had all turned to follow Luigi as he walked. The suits quickly went back to their normal positions as soon as Wario looked their way. "Now, there's also the- Luigi?"

Waluigi and Wario turned to see Luigi dashing off towards the grand staircase, beginning to climb it with his interest turned towards the West Wing.

The two objects bolted towards him, blocking the slender man's progress upstairs. "There's nothing of interest up there." Wario said unconvincingly.

"Oh yeah," Waluigi built off of it. "It's just really dusty, and dull, and…" He inhaled sharply. "It's real boring in the West Wing."

Luigi's eyes twinkled. "Ah, so that _is_ the West Wing!" He strode over the two items and continued his ascent. "I wonder what he's hiding up there." He continued, imagining what a powerful being like Bowser could keep secretive, his curiosity flooding him.

"Woah, hey now! Perhaps we should, uh, avoid that and," Wario guided Luigi away by pushing at the brunette's legs. "Go see something else?"

Luigi rolled his eyes and, again, stepped over the objects. "Maybe later."

"There's the garden! Or the-the library!"

Luigi stopped. "You have a library here?" He questioned delicately.

Wario and Waluigi turned to one another, then gave a large smile to Luigi. "Yeah, of course we do! It's filled with, uh, books! You'll love it!" They hopped off, excepting Luigi to follow.

Luigi took one step forward, but stopped. He stood there for a moment before he turned on his heel and sped up the stairs and into the darkened area of the West Wing. He was excited, but the anticipation quickly dissolved as continued down the hall.

There were paintings ripped and torn, statues smashed to unidentifiable pieces, and mirrors shattered and barely hanging on the walls. He was met with a door and, hesitantly, he opened it. He gasped at the interior.

Stepping in, he nearly knocked several things over, yet he still caught them before they hit the ground and broke. He cautiously stepped over shards of glass and over to something glowing a fiery red from somewhere deeper in the room.

He crept over a painting of a dashing man and leapt towards the illuminated thing he had examined earlier.

It appeared to be a red flower with small, unblinking eyes. It was darkened and tired, petals scattered about it as Luigi approached. He lifted the glass protection off of it, his sapphire eyes sparkling as he watched the flower pulse ever so gently.

There was a sudden, impossibly loud crash as Luigi fumbled with the glass case. Bowser, his eyes narrowed, grabbed the glass jar from Luigi's trembling hands and slammed it back in place.

"I-I…" Luigi tried to explain himself, but was cut off.

"Why did you come here?" He growled, turning to Luigi and almost knocking him off his feet.

"I-I'm sorry… I-I-I didn't mean to-" Luigi cowered away, terrified.

"I told you, very clearly, to NEVER come here! Do you realize what you could have done?" He slammed his fist into the wall, thrashing at the few remaining paintings and slashing them to pieces.

"S-Stop, p-please! I-I didn't mean-!"

Bowser turned to Luigi, Luigi shrinking away. "Leave! Get out!" Luigi tried to stand, his entire body shaking as he scurried away. "GET OUT!" There was a fiery blast from the room as Luigi sprinted out and down the staircase. Bowser watched as he left, calming himself through deep breaths and soon falling to the ground with a crash. Luigi may have been his only chance at love and he ruined it.

He refused to cry over him.

He remained there in silence as the tears fell from his eyes.

 **[-]**

Luigi fumbled as he fled down the stairs, sobbing and shivering as he returned to his room and retrieved his cloak. He quickly put it on and ran back to the front doors, hearing the objects calling out for him.

"W-Wait, where are you going?"

"Don't leave!"

"You can't go!"

He ignored them and threw open the doors, the wind nearly knocking him back as though it were telling him to stay. He braced himself and stepped into the frigid temperature, slamming the doors behind him.

He didn't know where he was going. He just needed to get away.

Luigi ran, tearing his vulnerable flesh on branches and twigs as he fled. He tried desperately to wipe his tears away. He wanted to collapse and rest, but he knew he would meet his demise if he did so. He couldn't seem to recall how he had gotten here on Yoshi. He turned back, the castle only a mesh of colors in his clouded vision. He turned and ran once again.

It was snowing.

He stopped for a moment, trying to get air into his lungs before he continued. It was near impossible to with the pressure of the wind against his chest and tears blurring his every movement. He felt a chill pass by him as the light shaking sensation returned. His breath hitched.

There was a growling behind him and his chest dropped as he turned to see the carnivorous smile of a large succulent. Luigi screamed as he felt the ground rumble beneath him, more plants appearing on the sides of him. He stood and ran, screaming and sobbing for someone to help him. He was defenseless in the forest at night with nothing to use against his attackers.

He was going to die.

He tried escaping, but a sudden quake in the ground drew him off his feet and forced him onto his back, Luigi crying out in pain as he observed the sharpened teeth looming over him. He shut his eyes in a futile attempt to block out everything.

There was a roaring as Luigi listened to the sound of the plants screeching in agony and the snarling of two creatures. He opened his eyes slightly, gasping at the sight of Bowser slashing at the enemies and growling as they tried to flee from his blows.

One plant made a last attempt to try and sink its teeth into Luigi, but Bowser stood in front of him to take the attack himself. He howled horribly into the night as he clawed at the plant, reducing it to nothing as Luigi accepted the shelter behind Bowser.

The rest of the plants retreated fearfully.

Bowser breathed heavily, then collapsed into the snow as Luigi turned away, escape the only thought on his mind. He felt himself stop, pondering silently in the night as he listened to Bowser's soft breaths. Luigi approached the fallen Bowser and attempted to haul him back towards the castle. It would take awhile, but he knew he would eventually make it.

Mario had told him he was strong. Mario wouldn't lie to him.

With every desperate tug on the unconscious beast's arm, Luigi wondered why he saved him. What was there to gain? He almost killed him back at the castle. Changing his mind so suddenly concerned Luigi. Why would he-

His thoughts melted as he mercifully reached the gates. He opened them and returned to Bowser. As soon as he reached for his arm, his knees buckled and he fell to the ground. He collapsed atop Bowser's arm, his thoughts escaping him.

He slept.

 **[-]**

When Luigi had awoken, he found that he was in the den with the objects. They mentioned something as he lifted his eyes open about having to get some of the stronger minions to carry them both back inside after Waluigi realized Bowser had been gone for much too long. Kammy explained that they were both in a pretty bad state when they were recovered. While Luigi was lucky to have no visible wounds, Bowser had suffered a large gash on his chest that Luigi was now tending to. He felt he was obligated to, since it was his fault Bowser was hurt in the first place.

Bowser continuously winced as Luigi ran a hot washcloth over the tear in his flesh.

"Hold still, please…" He ordered softly, wringing the rag out and replacing it with a dry one to wipe away any remaining blood. Bowser growled when Luigi found himself cleaning a particularly sensitive part of the cut, Bowser roaring in Luigi's face angrily. The objects ran behind things to hide from the tantrum.

"That hurts!" Bowser snarled.

"If you'd hold still, it wouldn't hurt as much!" Luigi retorted, wiping his face free of saliva.

"This wouldn't have even happened if you hadn't run away!"

"And I wouldn't have run away if you hadn't scared me!"

Bowser opened his mouth to say something, but he stopped himself. His face was red as he turned away and grumbled.

"You really need to learn to control your temper," Luigi scolded as he prepared to bandage the wound. "Hold still, please."

The objects emerged, Waluigi punching Wario slightly in the arm and whispering, "See? He can even tame Bowser, they were meant to be!"

Wario scoffed and crossed his arms.

Bowser grit his teeth as Luigi completed bandaging. Luigi smiled gently, standing to clean up the items he had used to aid Bowser.

"By the way," Luigi began softly, the objects and Bowser perking up to listen. "Thank you for saving my life."

Bowser grunted, surprised. "I-…" He turned to the objects, who all motioned for him to go on. "You're welcome…"

Luigi smiled.


	5. Something There

_**So sorry for the delay, folks! ;;**_

 _ **Academics have been really draining me lately and I haven't found time to update here, so I apologize in advance.**_

 _ **However, I'm just going to put a quick announcement here that this story will have staggered updates and may go through a bit of a hiatus.**_

 _ **I'm currently working and focusing on other Mario-related fics and short stories that will (most likely) be posted here, so keep an eye out!**_

 _ **I'll try and update this particular story as soon as I have the time and motivation.**_

 _ **Excuse my rambling, please enjoy this quick update!**_

* * *

The next few days were considerably warmer.

Luigi had found himself often wandering the snow-covered gardens outside. He walked about them one morning, a cloak draped over his simple viridescent dress as he examined the area. The castle was much more lovely in the morning.

From overhead on the balcony, Bowser watched Luigi and felt himself smiling slightly. He didn't know how or why he felt like this, but he enjoyed the feeling. It was unfamiliar and new, but it felt warm. He glanced at the bandages around his torso and sighed.

No one had ever treated him so kindly.

Wario and Waluigi, who were beside Bowser, both grinned at Bowser's love struck expression. "So, Bowser… How are ya' feeling?"

Bowser's expression softened. "I've never felt this way about someone before. I want..." He paused, listening to that joyous laughter of Luigi's as he returned to the castle for tea from Kammy. "I want to do something for him," he announced, Wario and Waluigi standing to attention. "But what can someone like me do for him?"

Waluigi was about to speak when Wario shoved him aside. "Ya' know, chocolates, roses, a fancy dinner, the usual!"

Waluigi groaned, pushing Wario back. "Try and be a bit more interesting!" He turned to Bowser. "Do something that sparks his interests!"

"His interests?"

"Well, yeah! I know he likes-" Waluigi gasped, struck with inspiration. "Come, come, follow me!" He said, hopping from the railing of the balcony and into the castle.

 **[-]**

"Where are you taking me?"

"You'll know soon, just…" Bowser smiled as he led Luigi down the hall. The brunette had his eyes shut tight. "Follow me. It's a surprise!"

"Tell me when I can open my eyes, please."

"I will!" Bowser asserted, stopping as he reached a set of doors. "Wait here."

There was the sound of doors squeaking open and then being shut. Luigi only waited for a moment before the doors opened and his hands were taken in Bowser's again.

"Alright," the pair stopped moving. "You can open them now."

Luigi did as instructed and gasped at the sight he was met with.

He was in the grandest library he had ever witnessed. There were golden fixtures adorning the walls and cases upon cases of books as far as Luigi could see. His eyes sparkled as he turned to Bowser. "T-This is amazing! I've never seen so many books in my life!"

He wanted to remain here for hours.

"You like it?" Bowser asked softly, unsure.

"I love it!" Luigi said, taking Bowser's hands in his own and smiling brightly.

Bowser felt his face heating up as he smiled back. "T-Then, it's yours! You can have it."

"R-Really? Oh, thank you!"

The objects, behind the door and watching, celebrated silently as Luigi hugged Bowser gently.

"Told ya' it would work," Waluigi boasted as he walked off. "My plans never fail!"

Wario and Kammy rolled their eyes as they followed the candlestick down the hall.

 **[-]**

The next morning came quickly.

After a rather humorous breakfast with Bowser trying to eat delicately with his larger hands and Luigi attempting to help him, Luigi found himself back outside. He was draped in a velvet dress that ran down to his feet with a crimson cloak on.

Bowser was beside him in a navy cloak, Luigi suddenly fixated on a small group of birds atop the glittery snow. He removed the birdseed he had saved for this occasion out of his pocket, gently placing it in Bowser's clawed hands.

"Go on," he gestured to the birds. "Try." He gave a reassuring smile as Bowser crouched down and held out his hands.

Whenever he approached, however, the birds would fly farther from him. He grumbled for a moment before Luigi aided him, creating a path with the seeds so the birds would get closer to Bowser.

One smaller robin flew into his open hands and pecked at the seed.

Bowser gave Luigi a toothy smile before more birds perched upon him. He tried giving the seed to each of them before Luigi stood and followed another bluebird across the way.

Bowser watched him wander off; thinking if this could truly be love. It felt like how everyone had been describing it. It was warm and made him feel fuzzy inside. He tried to ignore the feelings that bombarded him, but they were much too strong.

Luigi, now behind a tree and waving goodbye to his bird friends, sighed. While this new situation was somewhat alarming, he trusted his heart. Bowser certainly wasn't as rough and mean as he was when Luigi had first arrived. He wasn't like Peasley, certainly. He wasn't conceited or rude, he was simply a sweetheart. He just needed time to show it.

Luigi turned, giggling at the sight of Bowser with tens of birds seated upon him, Bowser looking confused and overwhelmed at the number of small creatures. Luigi mischievously created a snowball behind his back as Bowser looked at him, pleased with his progress as the birds flew off.

Bowser nearly fell back as Luigi threw the snowball at him, Luigi chuckling as Bowser drew a large amount of snow together. Luigi threw another one, Bowser dropping the snow he had collected and chasing after Luigi as the brunette laughed joyfully.

After a long afternoon of snowball fights and chases, Luigi and Bowser returned inside to the den. Bowser blew into the fireplace, the logs sparking and igniting as he did.

Luigi sat on the rug, motioning for Bowser to join him. Luigi read to him all into the evening, Bowser listening all the while.

The objects all watched as the two fell asleep in front of the fireplace together, Luigi leaning into Bowser's chest.

"He's changed, hasn't he?" Kammy inquired as Wario and Waluigi grinned. "That young whippersnapper really did something to him."

Junior Troopa, who was off to the side, gagged in disgust.

 **[-]**

"Tonight's the night!" Waluigi said proudly, throwing Bowser a brush. Bowser looked at it with a puzzled expression before Waluigi showed him how to use it. Bowser was already wearing something much too fancy for his liking, the tight collar pressing into his scaled skin.

"I-I don't know if I can do this." Bowser mumbled as she ran the brush through his fiery hair.

"Don't be so insecure, man! Just do your thing and when the times comes, tell him how you really feel." Waluigi said while turning to Bowser's reflection. "See? You look great!"

"I look dumb." Bowser said curtly, crossing his arms in a huff.

"Hey, don't give me that. I worked hard on this."

There was a creak in the door, Wario walking in with a large smile. "He's ready!"

Bowser cleared his throat, looked to Wario and Waluigi as he exited for reassurance, then made his way to the right side of the grand staircase.

When Bowser saw Luigi, he felt as though time had stopped.

Luigi was in a golden ball gown that glittered and shined with each step down the stairs across from Bowser. He looked up at him when he reached the landing and held out a hand. Bowser straightened his back and hesitantly made his way down the stairs and took it. Together, the two made their way down the staircase and moved into the ballroom.

It was hard to explain the emotions conveyed between the two dancing partners, but the experience was something magical.

Luigi took Bowser's hands and delicately placed them in the correct positions on his own torso as Luigi led them into a floating dance across the ballroom. Bowser was stiff at first, not wanting to mess up and ruin the dance for Luigi.

But, as Luigi led him around, he felt himself loosen up. He began to lead, spinning Luigi as the brunette's dress expertly twinkled under the light of the chandelier. The two fluidly waltzed about the room, a small orchestral gathering playing nearby. The music was lost in the two forms as they danced, relying on each other's heartbeats to step correctly.

Luigi curled into Bowser's chest as they turned about, Bowser looking to see many of the objects cheering him on. The two elegantly and swiftly danced for mere minutes, though it seemed like it could have lasted an eternity.

Bowser led Luigi onto the balcony after they had stopped, Luigi's sapphire eyes fixated on the stars above.

It was a cloudless night.

"Luigi," Bowser cleared his throat. "A-Are you happy here?"

Luigi stiffened, his eyes still focused on the stars above.

"Yes," he continued after a moment of silence. "Yes, I am. I just... "

Bowser watched with curious concern on his sharp features. He found himself inching closer to Luigi, who seemed to be curling into himself.

"I want to know if my brother is alright. He doesn't even know-" Luigi's words caught in his throat before he attempted speech again.

Bowser examined the tears rolling down the brunette's cheeks.

"He doesn't even know I'm okay. If there was any way I could just see him again…" Luigi quieted for several moments, only letting rushing wind and his own hitched breathing fill the tense air. "I miss him so much."

The desperate tone shattered something within Bowser. He needed to console him, somehow.

"I-" The Koopa began, Luigi finally looking his way with a reddened face. He gave Luigi a small smile, the brunette's dulled, glossy eyes finally twinkling again in curiosity.

Bowser hesitated, taking Luigi's hands in his own.

"I know a way you can see him."


End file.
